A Sweet Consolation
by CrYsTaLsSs
Summary: Tyson is depressed,sad and angry about the behavior of his teammates who abandoned him...Kai,Ray and Max. A sweet bossy brunette will be there to cheer him up! Like always.Takes place in the first few episodes of GRev[Republished]


_**A sweet consolation**_

_Re-published version_

A beyblade story

_This story was deleted due to some stupid reasons that I can't remember right now but now has been re-published with slight changes._

* * *

**Authoress' Important note**: This one-shot is placed in G-revolution, in the episode when Tyson and Daichi lose their match against Ray and Lee and he becomes very depressed and/or angry about it. Then once on the foot of the statue of liberty, Hiro had a match with Tyson and he lost, making him feel even worse. 

I am sorry I blabbed so much but didn't tell the name of the episode well its because I was five minutes late in watching this episode so I missed its name and I am _too _lazy to _ever _find it out _again_. Laughs nervously.

And as you read it, just imagine of a soft piano being played in the background. It's gonna make it sweeter to read. I know crappy but that's just me:P

* * *

"Hiro, have you seen Tyson?" Hilary asked, concern plastered in her tone. 

"On the roof top...I suggest you dont bug him right now." Hiro replied casually as he revived his little chat with Tyson. It hurt him to see his brother in so much distress.

"Is he still bothered about his match?" Hilary urged another question. Hiro silently nodded. "I think something else is bothering him more than the match…maybe something like his own friends turning on him." Hilary felt that Hiro and Tyson shared exactly the same eyes, not just the color but the manner in which emotions swirl in them like currents is also the same.

"I am going to check on him." Hilary said turning to leave.

"Go at your own risk, it's pretty dangerous to be near Tyson when he is sulking." Hiro smiled as he knew his brother very well despite the fact he had been separated from him for like ten years. Hilary smiled back and went upstairs. She opened the door halfway, silently gazing at the dark-haired teenager who had his beyblade in his hands. All Hilary could catch from this far were very disturbing emotions in his eyes. Anger, sadness, confusion.

"Tyson. You okay out there?" Hilary's warm voice broke the gloomy silence. Tyson looked up with the same mixed emotions in his eyes and put Dragoon back into his arm pocket.All Hilary received was silence as he stood up and turned around.

"Come on, don't be like this, speak to me!" Hilary demanded , her tone was a mixture of worry and sadness. "I hate it when you are like this. Where is the bubbly, cheery, determined and brave Tyson I once knew!" Hilary could feel tears choking down her throat. "The Tyson that always managed to get out of trouble and hard times, no matter how much fate is against him, where is he?" Hilary knew he wasn't going to answer that so she did the best she could think of. She ran upto him and hugged him tight from his back. Tyson still stood frozen in his place, with no emotions at all. Hilary knew he was totally disturbed because if she had even dared to hug him like this he would have raised a chaotic panic, throwing insanities at her as well.

"I know how you exactly feel Tyson. I know how it's like to be betrayed by someone you always considered as your brother, I know how it feels to know that your own friends want to take you down. But you have to have hope..." Tyson whirled around and stared right into Hilary's ruby orbs.

"There is no hope now, Hilary. I will never be able to win this years beyblade championship title..." Tyson was silenced by Hilary's puny finger. "Every dark cloud has a silver lining." She said smiling warmly. "So, where is it?" Tyson asked , his lips moved against her finger.

"It's always there Tyson, always. You have to search for it, It's so thin that it's neglegible but nonetheless, it is present. And I can see a really thin one, too." Hilary giggled and tugged some of Tyson's locks behind his ears. "Hope. That's what it is.That's the silver lining. Fight the pain and hatred that is eating your heart and fill it with hope." Hilary softly pushed him down on the concrete block to sit and took a seat beside him.

"It's not the match I am pressed about Hilary. It's...them." Tyson replied and averted his gaze.

"Them who?" Eventhough Hilary knew pretty well who he was talking about, she asked it trying to find better ways to console him. The more she knew the story, the better she could console him.

"Ray..Kai and ..Max." Tyson's voice was bearly above a whisper. "Kai..just before my match...I can't believe he could change so much...I don't believe he could say that..to me." Tyson reminisced the scene that occured between him and the blitzkreig boys before his match. "And Ray...who I considered the most faithful person in the world...why would he abandon me just like that." Hilary picked up his hand and interlocked it with hers." And why in the seven levels of hell would a person such as Maxy..." That's all Hilary needed to prepare a speech.

"What about me, Kenny, Daichi and even Hiro...we're still your best friends and we are..." Her speech couldn't be completed.

"Yeah, that Daichi is the reason we lost the match." Tyson was still not gonna believe it was his weakness that caused him to lose. Hilary chuckled. Tyson just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"You wanna know the core reason of your defeat, Tyson?"

"What?"

"Lack of mental co-operation. That's what it was. You and Daich had a lack of mental co-operation."

"I was giving that kid commands but he wouldn't listen."

"Tyson, it's his first time he's launched his beyblade in a championship tournament, remember." Tyson got silent, it was true.

"Blaming other people for what had happened isn't the right solution to your problems, now that your own friends are against you..you have to be even more strong." Hilary jerked up and switched to her bossy self, it was ofcourse to buck the disturbed teen up.

"Come on, let me see the spark in your eyes, your cheesy grin and most of all, hope in your expressions. Besides, the tournament has only just begun. I ain't got all night so you better do it right now, mister." Hilary demanded. Tyson looked up, finally his lips grow intp a weak smile to see his childohood friend back to normal again.

"Even ask Dragoon, I am one hundred percent sure he isn't being as lame as you are." Hilary picked Dragoon out of his pocket and placed it in his hands. Tyson stared at it for a moment, totally lost.

"Snap out of it Tyson. Remember all the times when you and Dragoon stuck together to the end and slammed whatever was against your destiny.When we were stuck on the island, when Ozuma tried to seal your bit-beast, when you fought for me and Kenny...when you fought with Zeo. At that time, I lost hope but you didn't and you clearly remember what happened." Tyson's eyes snapped open. She was right, of all what he'd been through, he had never been so depressed about a single thing, so why now? He was always so determined, so strong, so hopeful. Why is he taking all this so hard, now?

"You know what, for the first time in life..." Tyson got up and tightly embraced Hilary. "...I agree with you."

Hilary beamed and returned the hug. She shifted her head infront of his and she was even happier to see Tyson smiling. A better one this time.

"That's like way better." Hilary tickled him under his nose. Tyson sneezed and Hilary laughed open heartedly at this. She let him go and turned around when Tyson halted her by her petite shoulders.

"Hey..uh..thanks, I guess." Tyson said.

"That's what friends are for. To stick together through thick and thin." Hilary messed up his hair.

"You can't stick with me through thin, cause you are so fat." Tyson chuckled and waited for a harsh return.

"Oh yeah, look who's talking." Hilary didn't get angry on this one cause it had made him laugh.

"Now I learn that it's true, making a million friends isn't a miracle. But the real miracle is that one friend can stand against a million for you." Hilary said, "mm-hmm." And they both walked downstairs, with Hilary's arm around Tyson's shoulder.

* * *

_A friend is like a teddy bear_

_To hug and hold,_

_When the world has given you,_

_All you can bear._

* * *

WOW! my frist ever Ty/Hil fiction, well its not a romance fic, but still kinda sweet and cute. Please, Review and let me know how was it, review means a lot you know. It makes you feel cared. Hehe. Oh and I do have a rough sketch of a sequel story for this so review and lemme know if I should scribble it down, too, ok! Totally open to suggestions and ideas! stretches out hands 

Toodles.


End file.
